


Don't Wake A Tiger (Or Fuck Up Its Sleeping Pattern, I Guess)

by thinkingboutforever



Series: A Collection Based Off Of My Roleplay [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Depressed Ryan, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Recovery, once a-fucking-gain, well he's better now but we all know depression cannot be cured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingboutforever/pseuds/thinkingboutforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the others, Ryan was extremely adorable when he was sleepy. Being tired was whole different story, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake A Tiger (Or Fuck Up Its Sleeping Pattern, I Guess)

It was months after Ryan's physiatrist discontinued his sleeping pills, he no longer needed them once he got a better grip on his mental state. He was still depressed, and it showed from time to time, but the gent was truly recovering from one of the lowest points of his life. The number of sleepless nights he would spend crying or thinking of just giving up while he curled up next to Gavin decreased over time. His four new boyfriends definitely seemed to help a lot with that as well. All the time he spent and tears he shed from being depressed was paying off and recovery came in the form of five wonderful and understanding boyfriends. Sometimes sleep still didn't come, but Ryan no longer spent hours wallowing in sad thoughts. No, Jack would make him some tea or Ray would stay up with him and play Kirby until they both drifted off into dreamland. It was different each time and he loved every minute of it.

 

Until he woke up in the morning pissed off that he missed his precious hours of sleep.

 

Ryan had a sleeping pattern for the first time in years and he stuck to it well. He'd go to sleep around 10:30 after eating dinner at 8, taking a shower at 9 (rarely ever by himself), then laying around reading a book or tagging along with the others and whatever they were doing. Sometimes they'd go on dates or he and Ray would look after the others if they went drinking, Ryan didn't really care, he always just wanted the others to have a good time. He didn't mind being a spectator, but the others always tried to find a way to have him join in on all the fun. It was nice to dance with Geoff and Michael when they were tipsy, stumbling over each other and slurring their words as they tried to convince Ryan to bust a move (he'd always refuse) and it was even better having Jack joke with him on the ride home when the others were having their own conversation.

 

The best part of it all to him, however, was going home after all that and falling onto a neatly made bed, it was saying "I love you" to each other until they all fell asleep.

 

To the his boyfriends, Ryan was extremely adorable when he was sleepy. Being tired was whole different story, though.

 

When he was tired, it took Ryan 30 minutes to get out of bed, longer than Michael by a whooping 20 minutes. He'd come downstairs wearing nothing but a shirt and boxers while everyone was dressed, sitting down at the table after snatching a cup of coffee from someone's hand with a muttered "thanks".

 

He'd send glared daggers to anyone who made a joke about his appearance or growl when they gave him a kiss. Ryan would be more vicious than Geoff or Gavin on their worst hangover, worse than a lion being poked with a stick. 

 

An arguable plus side to a tired Ryan Haywood was how he acted when everyone backed off. If he felt lonely, he'd plop down next to them and glare until they gave him all their attention. When he feels ignored, he'd straddle their hips and kiss them, blocking their vision from whatever they were doing and not giving up until they kissed him back. It was cute until he turns off their monitor when they're editing or filming just because he's grumpy and they aren't looking at him.

 

Ryan was, in Michael's words, mad and bringing everyone down with him.

 

The only known cure for Ryan's tiredness was a nap. Usually, someone would suggest it and Ryan would snap at them for being so "stupid" since he was "perfectly fine." After a little coxing him to lay down, he'd aggressively save or pause whatever he was doing and go over to the couch, grumbling the whole time until his cursing turned into occasional whispers, then into soft snores. The others would take a break to look at him, cooing over how cute he was when he was sleeping and thanking God above that he was finally resting.

 

The only thing better to them than a sleepy Ryan was, of course, draping a blanket over a sleeping Ryan and kissing the top of his head as he took a well deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> can you guys tell im putting off Rumors Are Dumb orrrr


End file.
